scandalous
by imjustfantabulous
Summary: This is my version of the gossip girl prequel it had to be you
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters from Gossip Girl, only the ones I make up, the rest belong to Cecily Von Ziegesar.**

**Summary: This is my version of "It had to be you" the Gossip Girl prequel. Pairings: B/N, S/N, S/C, S/D, V/D**

_One and one and one is three, got to be good looking cause he's so hard to see- _Come Together, The beatles

**Hey People!**

Can you believe there's only one week left of exams and then we're free for the entire summer??!! We did it, we survived our junior year, being as naughty as possible along the way ;) Even though we should be studying, grab the cutest boy you know, your betsey johnson summer dresses and christian louboutin heels and come out and party with me!

SIGHTINGS

S doing some summer shopping at Bendels with her mother. I swear, that girl actually has everything. N and C waking-and-baking on the steps on the Met this morning before school, tsk tsk boys..

B in the library..actually studying...well thats no fun...

Exams start tomorrow but I'm thinking that we're all going to forget about that considering C is having a big bash tonight, and if you're not invited, well, let's just say you're not one of us.

xoxo

you know you love me

Gossip Girl

Blair Waldorf smiled to herself as she checked her reflection one last time. Her brand new dark skinny True Religion jeans hugged her butt and legs like no other jeans she owned, and they made the black cap sleeved fitted t-shirt with the lace collar she was wearing look a little less uptight and more upper east side princess, which is exactly what she was. Blair Waldorf had grown up on the upper east side and lived in a penthouse on seventy-second street. She and her friends grew up in the wealthiest families, meaning they could literally have anything they wanted. This particular sunday, Blair's mom, Eleanor Waldorf and her father, Harold Waldorf Esq. were throwing their monthly sunday brunch, where all of their closest (and richest) friends came over with their kids and they all discussed the goings-on in eachothers lives. Blair only looked forward to this brunch for a couple reasons: 1. She could get ridiculously drunk off of screwdrivers with her best friend, Serena van der Woodsen 2. She would get to see her other best friend, and long time crush, Nate Archibald.

Blair slipped her feet into her bright pink leather rocket dog ballet flats and applied another coat of M.A.C prr lipgloss and sprayed her hair one last time with her bumble and bumble surfspray, making her shoulder length, wavy chestnut coloured locks look perfectly disheveled. Blair had a small, foxlike face with big cobalt blue eyes and peach coloured lips. At 5'6" she had a petite frame but was toned and muscular from playing tennis. She really was an upper east side princess. Blair grabbed her blackberry pearl and stuck it in her jeans pocket and padded out of her room, down the stairs and into the dining room of the modernly decorated penthouse. Her father, Harold, was very into the whole, modern-deco thing and had recently redecorated the entire penthouse, except Blair's room of course, which she kept exactly the same since she was 6, cream coloured walls with black and pale pink accents, making the room girly and victorian. Blair tended to like anything her parents didnt.

"Blair Bear, will you get the door, sweetie?" Blair heard her father yell from her parents ensuite bathroom. Blair walked to the door and opened it up, preparing to put a big, phony smile on her face. Her phony smile turned to a real one when she saw Serena and her parents standing in the doorway. She wrapped her arms around Serena's tall, lithe body and pulled her inside. Serena was goddess-like in appearance. She stood taller than Blair, almost 5'8", and was long and lean, with perfect cheekbones, big, navy blue eyes and full rep lips. Her long blonde hair shone like gold, and Serena was hands-down, the hottest girl on the upper east side, a fact that Blair liked to ignore. But keep your la perla panties on..we'll get to that later. Blair and Serena walked over to the drink table, both filling up a white porcelain mug and pouring in mostly Baileys irish cream, with a little bit of coffee to keep the parents happy. They walked over to one of the round tables set up in the penthouse and sat down, setting their Bailey's down on the crisp 400 thread count Egyptian cotton tablecloths that were thrown over the tables.

"Are you done your exams now, B?" Serena asked, using the nickname she used for Blair since they were eight.

"Only one more to go. It's tomorrow. French. Should be easy enough" Blair said distractedly, staring in the direction of the Waldorf foyer. Serena waved her perfectly manicured hand in front of Blair's face.

"Hello???? Earth to Blair?? What are you staring at?" Serena asked, but sure she already knew the answer. Blair was waiting for their other best friend, Nate, who was also the guy that Blair happened to be crazy about. Not that she'd ever tell him. She wanted to be sure he had feelings for her too. Serena had been watching this play out for the past year. Blair would flirt with Nate, Nate would flirt back, but that was it. And over the course of this past year something horrible had happened. Serena started developing feelings for Nate too, and wasn't really sure what to do about it. One things was for sure, she wouldn't be telling Blair anytime soon, Blair had a tendency to bite people's heads off when things don't go her way.

"Sorry. Are you going to Chuck's thing at the Tribeca tonight?" Blair asked Serena, finally tearing her eyes away from the door, desperately not trying to seem desperate.

"You both better be there" the girls heard a familiar, smooth male voice behind them. They both turned around and saw Chuck Bass, looking as handsome as ever, in a yellow button down Ralph Lauren shirt, a pair of dark, but perfectly faded and worn True Religion jeans and a pair of bright red retro Nike hightops. Chuck always had the most offbeat but preppy boy style. Chuck was extremely goodlooking, but he was known amongst their friends as an asshole, because he was easily the most scheming, most horny and most perverted guy on the upper east side. He was one of them though, he attended dancing school with them in grade 5, got invited to the most exclusive parties and events and his parents were absolutely loaded, his father owning a handful of hotels in New York city alone, so no matter what they did, Chuck was always going to be there.

"We'll be there Chuck" Serena said, rolling her eyes at him. He sat down next to Serena at the table and downed the rest of his spiked orange juice before placing his hand on Serena's thigh.

"We might as well get the party started early" he said seductively. Serena removed his hand from her lap and turned towards Blair, wishing she hadn't worn her 2BFree grey miniskirt and had opted for a pair of miss sixtys instead.

"Hey Serena! Hey Blair" two girls voices rang together in unison. Blair and Serena looked up, to where Kati Farkas and Isabel Coates, two of their classmates at Constance Billard, were standing. Blair and Serena shot eachother a knowing look. Kati and Isabel were nice girls, but they completely worshipped Blair and Serena, and it verged on annoying. Kati wore her dark brown hair back in a sleek bun and wore an imitation of a white Betsey Johnson slip dress that Blair had worn only a week ago. Isabel had straightened her normally curly, honey blonde hair and wore the same Marc Jacobs shirtdress that Serena had worn at the last sunday brunch, only in bright purple instead of navy blue. Kati and Isabel could verge way beyond annoying actually, they really wanted to be the new B&S, but it obviously wasn't working for them. Kati smiled at Chuck and bit her lip, causing Blair to cover her mouth to keep from giggling. Kati had been in love with Chuck since freshman year and it was so incredibly obvious. The girls sat down across from Blair and Serena, sipping thirstily at their screwdrivers.

"I need another drink" Blair said, getting up abruptly, Chuck following close behind. Instead of refilling her Baileys, Blair went straight for the Stoli, filling up her crystal tumbler almost full before adding some orange juice. Chuck did the same.

"You look really hoy in those jeans Blair" Chuck whispered in her ear, smirking at her. Blair looked at him blankly.

"Chuck, if you want to get laid, I'll bet Kati is all for it. Next time, try that line on someone who isn't out of your league" Blair shot back. She knew she sounded like a bitch and maybe was a little harsh, but she really wanted Nate to get there so she could spend some time alone with him, get a little bit more drunk and get the hell out of the house so she could get away from her parents, who had been arguing a lot recently. As luck would have it, in walked Nate Archibald, followed by his parents. Blair instantly smiled as she caught sight of Nate's gorgeous face which was all freckly from playing Lacrosse all spring. His green eyes were gleaming and his golden blonde curls went perfectly with the moss green t-shirt he was wearing which showed off his muscular frame. His eyes were a little bit red though, as if he just smoked a big fatty..hmm, I wonder why? Nates eyes scanned the room and he found Blair, looking pretty hot standing next to one of his closest friends, Chuck Bass. Nate walked across the room slowly, hoping that none of the adults would catch on that he was extremely baked.

"What up man?" Nate said casually to Chuck, making his hand into a fist and pounding it against Chuck's fist.

"Archibald, how baked are you?" Nate just stood there and smiled in response. He knew that Blair knew he smoked weed, but she didn't like it very much and he felt as though if he didnt say he was high, there was less chance she'd yell at him about it. He turned towards Blair and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"How are you Blair?"

Blair bit her lip to try and stop from screaming, she loved Nate so much. They were always affectionate friends and even though Nate kissed Serena on the cheek all the time too, Blair could feel that her kiss meant more, she was sure of it.

Alrighty then...

"I'm good Nate, how was your weekend in Maine?" Nate spent Friday and Saturday up in Maine where he and his father built sailboatds during the summer. Blair loved the idea of Nate, shirtless in the summer, tan and muscular, building boats, sexy as ever.

"It was fun, you know, the usual..Hey, is Serena here?"

Blair frowned. How was she going to get alone time with Nate if he obviously wanted to spent time with Serena.

Uh oh, looks like brunch is about to get interesting...

**Spotted**

S staring doe eyed at our knight in shining armor, N, who just happened to be staring right back. Poor B, it doesn't look like the fairytale is going to end happily. What will the party tonight bring? hook-ups? catfights? Stay tuned, because I'm going to be the first to know..and you're going to be the second.

you know you love me

xoxo

Gossip Girl

Blair forced herself to swallow the forkful of scrambled eggs that she shoved into her mouth as she sat at the table across from Serena and Nate, watching them laugh and touch eachother playfully. For some stupid reason, her parents decided to have a seating arrangement, so when the rest of the guests arrived, Blair found herself stuck sitting at a table with Chuck, Kati, Isabel and Isabel's sisters, Regina and Camilla while Serena and Nate sat with Chuck's twelve year old brother, Donald and two of Nate's friends, Jeremy Scott Tompkinson, a tall, skinny good looking brunette, and Anthony Avuldson, a muscular blonde who was the poster boy for Abercrombie and Fitch. Blair had never felt so jealous in her entire life. Except for maybe last summer, when Serena returned home from travelling in Europe and had lost about ten pounds, which made Blair feel fat and ugly.

"I don't see why I still have to come to these stupid events, I mean, I'm leaving for Harvard in the fall, why do I still have to hang out with my parents and go to these stupid brunches. No offense Blair" Camilla Coates muttered, tucking a piece of wavy honey blonde hair behind her ear. Camilla had just turned eighteen and Isabel was her spitting image, except Camilla had been blessed with a much softer face and much better hair. Chuck had always wanted to get into her pants. Not that he didnt want that with every girl..

"None taken" Blair replaid gloomily. Chuck reached across the table and picked up a piece of bacon off of Blair's face and bit into it. Blair didn't even notice, keeping her eyes locked on her two best friends.

"Jesus. What's wrong with you Waldorf?" Chuck asked, between mouthfuls of bacon. ew. Blair glared at him.

"Excuse me" she said, getting up and walking upstairs and into her ensuite bathroom. Blair kneeled over her toilet and threw up. It was a really bad habit, but ever since Serena came back from the summer skinny, Blair had taken to making herself throw up when she ate too much. Or when she was stressed out, which was basically all the time. Blair heard a knock on her bathroom door. Before she had a chance to say anything, Chuck peeked his head in, and almost immediately wished he hadn't. He knew instantly what Blair was doing, and wasn't quite sure what to say. Blair flushed the toilet and got up, walking over to her sink and downing a mouthful of listerine mouthwash. She walked past chuck.

"If you ever mention this to anyone.."

"Don't worry. I won't" Chuck said softly, feeling suddenly protective of his friend. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a pack of Marlboros, offering one to Blair. Blair took it and led him out to the balcony outside her room. She pulled her pink BIC lighter out of her pocket and lit her cigarette, as Chuck did the same. After a deep inhale, Blair instantly felt better.

"You know, you could tell him how you feel" Chuck said, as though reading Blair's mind.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, sure. So you don't have secret feelings for a certain best friend of ours and you're not jealous of a certain blonde who seems to be getting all his attention.."

"Fuck you" Blair said angrily, before flicking her cigarette off the balcony and stomping back inside, leaving Chuck standing alone. Chuck finished his cigarette and walked back inside, his eyes scanning Blair's room. He walked over to her white victorian style dresser where there were four picture frames. The first picture was of Blair and her younger brother, Tyler, when Blair was about 13 years old. Dressed preppy and girly, Blair looked adorable with her arms arounde her little brother. The second picture was of Blair and Serena, from Blair's 15th birthday last November, the girls were dressed in matching red Dolce and Gabbana satin slip dresses, and Christian Louboutin heels, the only difference between them being the tiara on Blair's head. The girls had their arms around eachother, champagne in their free hands and they were laughing. Chuck smiled remembering her birthday. They had thrown a surprise party for her in his suite at the Tribeca and all had champagne for the first time. He was pretty sure it was the most any of them had ever drunk. The third picture was of Serena, Nate and Blair sitting on a bench in Central park when they were about six. Nate was wedged between the two girls and they all had ice cream cones in their hands. The last picture shocked him. Last summer, when Serena had been in Europe and Nate had been in Maine, he and Blair got really drunk one night at a club with Kati, Isabel and a few more of their friends and someone had taken a picture of Chuck and Blair, Chuck kissing Blair on the cheek and Blair smiling, her eyes gleaming. Chuck couldn't believe she still had the picture and couldnt believe she had it framed in her room. All of a sudden, he felt himself blush. He had to get out of her room, he felt like it was suffocating him. The smell of Blair's perfume, burberry brit, lingered in the room, and Chuck seriously needed to get away from the vanilla smell that so reminded him of the cute brunette. He walked back down to the dining area, where people had started to leave.

"Chuck, come on, I want to talk business before your party tonight" Chuck's father, Bartholomew Bass said sternly before him. Chuck rolled his eyes and waved nonchalantly at his friends.

"Archibald, call me later" he yelled to Nate with a wink, letting Nate know that they were going to get really high when Chuck was done with his dad. Chuck scanned the room for Blair but couldnt find her, so he left, wishing he could've apologized to her for what he said earlier.

Looks like things are heating up upper east siders..I cant wait to see what happens next!

**Sightings**

C and his dad having drinks at a local Burlesque club at 4 o'clock this afternoon, and we wonder where Chuck gets his perverse attitude..

N, B and S, smoking on the steps on the Met before hitting Barney's to look for new party clothes for tonight, as if they don't have anything in their walk-in closests to wear.

And, whats this? A certain unknown boy, with cute shaggy brown hair that covers his eyes watching S from afar as she grabbed a latte at starbucks after her shopping spree. Who is this boy? And what could he possibly want with S? I know you're dying to find out, so I'm going to do a little bit of investigating on this one..

See you at the Tribeca tonight! That is, if you're cool enough to come..

you know you love me

xoxo

Gossip Girl

"Blair? Are you ready yet?" Serena called from Blair's queen sized bed, as she sat waiting for her friend to finish primping before they headed over to the Tribeca. Serena had picked out the perfect outfit for the party that night, a forest green silk versace dress that barely covered her long, lean legs. She worse matching heels and her long, blonde hair was slightly tousled and her make-up was dramatic. Blair walked out of her bathroom feeling confident in her new black Dolce and Gabanna satin wrap dress and Christina Louboutin shoes with clear perspex heels. Her brown hair was straightened to perfection and in her hair she wore a black satin headband with a small girly bow. Blair loved to embrace her feminine side, and there was nothing more feminine than satin, lace and bows.

"You look hot" Serena said from the bed, as she took the silver flask she had been drinking from and stuck it into her Louis Vuitton clutch. Blair grabbed her matching clutch and the girls walked downstairs, where a cab was already waiting.

When the girls arrived at the hotel they grabbed eachother's hands in excitement. The hotel had just been remodeled and it seems even more fabulous than ever. Heads turned as the two gorgeous girls walked past the bar and to the elevators. Blair pushed the number 6 with her french-manicured finger. The doors opened and the girls walked down the hall to Chuck's suite, and entered, knowing that knocking wasn't a requirement. The Bass' suite was full of beautiful girls and gorgeous guys. Blair noticed right away and unfamiliar brunette with a large chest snuggling up close to Nate on one of the leather sofas.

"Can I get you ladies a drink?" Chuck appeared in front of them, wearing an armani tux, with his white button down shirt unbuttoned and untucked, and his jacket thrown onto the floor. The sound of the slurring in his speech assured the girls that Chuck had drank one too many already.

"I'm going to go talk to Nate, you coming B?"

"Uh..I'll find you later, I'm going to take Chuck up on his offer" Blair said, walking with Chuck over to the wet bar. Chuck poured a shot of jaggermeister into a double shotglass and handed it to Blair, silently. Blair eyed the shot for a second and when she spotted Nate wedged between Serena and the unknown brunette, she knocked it back expertly, feeling the burning sensation as the liquid poured down her throat. She licked her lips, feeling tingly.

"Give me another one" she demanded to Chuck, who was happy to oblige.

Careful B, jaggermeister and Chuck Bass aren't a good mix.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters from Gossip Girl, only the ones I make up, the rest belong to Cecily Von Ziegesar.**

**Summary: This is my version of "It had to be you" the Gossip Girl prequel. Pairings: B/N, S/N, S/C, S/D, V/D**

_My whole existance is flawed, you get me closer to God- _Closer, Nine Inch Nails

**Hey People!**

If you're not hungover than obviously you did not attend one of the most memorable bashes of the year last night! The party last until the wee hours of the morning, which is probably not a good thing for all of you writing your exams this morning. What I'm wondering though, is where did B and C disappear to last night? And what exactly happened between S and N last night after our buxom brunette friend finally left N's side? I'd find out, but right now, I am going back to bed for I am much too hungover for gossip at the moment. Shocked? Don't be. I'll be back with answers soon enough.

you know you love me

xoxo

Gossip Girl

Blair moaned as she felt the hot sun come through the curtains and onto her face. Her head hurt so much she could barely move. She opened her eyes and scanned the room as best she could without moving. She was lying on her queen sized bed, but how the hell did she get home last night? She flipped over onto her other side.

"Jesus" she yelled, sitting up quickly, forgetting about her pounding headache. Lying next to her, shirtless, Chuck lay sleeping, or, he was sleeping until she woke him up.

"Blair? What the fuck? It's eight thirty in the morning" Chuck managed to say, looking at Blair with his eyes half open.

"You want to tell me why I'm in bed with you? In my underwear?" Blair yelled angrily. Before Chuck answered, he took in Blair's nearly naked body. Her black and red lace underwear set was extremely sexy, and he definitely needed to ignore it.

"You drank too much Jagger last night, started puking. I called you a cab. I took off your dress because you kept saying about how puke never comes out of expensive clothes. And when I brought you to bed, I didn't think I should leave you, you seemed to be having a pretty rough night.." Chuck explained truthfully. Blair opened her mouth to argue, but slowly the events of the previous night re-entered her mind.

"Well, thank you..I guess.." she stammered, as she pulled on a pair of constance billard sweatpants and a plain white tank top akwardly. It wasn't the first time Chuck had seen her in her underwear, many parties in the Bass suite ended up being underwear parties, since there was a nice big hottub in the middle of the suite, but this felt different. Intimate almost, and there wasn't anyone else in their underwear for Chuck to look at. He sat up and got out of bed, wearing only a pair of red silk boxers. Blair bit her lip and looked away when she realized she was staring at him.

"Um..are you hungry?" Blair managed to say after a long silence. Chuck smiled gratefully.

"Yes. Definitely"

Blair walked over to her closet and rummaged around for some of Nate's clothes that had ended up there. She found a pair of black St.Judes sweatpants and a plain heather grey abercrombie t-shirt and handed them to Chuck. He put them on and the two of them walked out of Blair's room, quietly walking down the stairs. Blair could hear her parents in the kitchen.

"Harold, you could just tell me the truth! I am sick of you lying to me and to Tyler and Blair. What's going on with you?" Blair could hear her mother yell. She bit her lip and kept her eyes on the hardwood floor, too embarassed to look at Chuck. They walked into the kitchen before Blair's father could reply. Her parents stood across from eachother at the marble island in Blair's massive kitchen, wearing matching Ralph Lauren cashmere robes.

"Oh, Blair Bear. I didn't hear you come home last night." her father said nonchalantly, as if it happened all the time, which, yes, it did. Eleanor raised her eyebrows fiercely when she saw that Blair wasn't alone.

"Chuck" she said flatly, obviously getting the wrong idea. Blair's blue eyes widened, horrified that her mother could think that her and Chuck had _spent the night together. _

Myrtle, the maid walked in queitly. "Miss Blair, Nathaniel Archibald is on his way up"

Blair's horrified look changed into one of total excitement in seconds.

"We'll talk when I get home from work Eleanor. Blair, there are waffles and bacon if you and Chuck want some. Have a good day sweetie. Chuck, always a pleasure" Harold said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. As her father left the kitchen, Nate entered, looking as delicious as ever in a pair of khaki shorts and a navy blue Lacoste polo. Blair bit her lip at the sight of him, wanting to jump him and kiss him over and over and over.

"Hey Blair. Good Morning Mrs. Waldorf...Chuck...?" Nate seemed confused by his best friends presence, and with good reason, he had read something on about them disappearing from Chuck's party at some point last night, but he didn't think it was true. What the hell were they doing together? And why was Chuck wearing _his _pants?

"Natie! What are you doing here?" Blair asked giddily, throwing her arms around him and kissing his cheek softly. Nate blushed. Blair had a way of making him feel really special.

"I haven't seen you much lately, I just wanted to spend some time with you" he said, saying exactly what Blair was hoping for. Chuck was still standing there akwardly beside Blair's mom, who placed a large porcelain coffee cup in front of him, before leaving the kitchen silently. Chuck took a big sip of coffee and continued staring at his two friends, feeling very out of place.

"Nathaniel, I was just about to leave, but call me later, we'll meet up at the park or something" Chuck said forcing a smile, trying not to frown at the idea of Nate and Blair alone. He wasn't sure why it was bothering him so much, she was just Blair. No more special than any other girl on the upper east side. Except..no, no except.

"Um, bye Chuck. Thanks again." Blair said distractedly, never taking her eyes off Nate. After she heard the door close behind Chuck, she led Nate up to her bedroom, and he sat down on the end of her bed, on her silk quiltcover that he used to love taking naps on when they were kids.

"So, why was Chuck here Blair?" Nate said half seriously. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he wasn't sure he didn't. All he knew was that it was damned hard being best friends with the two hottest girls on the upper east side. Serena, she was an absolute goddess, carefree and easy going. Serena was sometimes too carefree though, it was impossible to tell what she was thinking at any given moment, and it scared Nate sometimes. Blair was feminine, smart and driven, bossy but in an adorable way. Blair was much too bossy sometimes though, Nate liked to avoid drama, and drama was always surrounding Blair. Nate had pretty much been in love with the two girls since they were five, but nothing had ever come of it, and he never thought anything would, but one day in grade six Serena told him that Blair had told her that she liked him. So Nate and Blair always maintained a flirty friendship. Blair was pulling clothes out of her closet, settling on a pair of grey tweed shorts that were _supershort_ and a shrunken black Lacoste polo. She pulled off her sweatpants and tank top in front of Nate, making him blush as he looked at her in her lacy underwear. Blair tried not to blush herself, commending herself for being so bold. She walked over to her rustic looking dresser which had been painted dove grey, and pulled out a plain white cotton bra and a pair of white boybriefs and padded into her bathroom.

"He was looking out for me, I drank way too much last Night. Why do you care anyways? You were with _Serena_ all night" Blair added, putting extra emphasis on her best friends name. Nate stared at her blankly, not quite sure what he could say. Blair came out of the bathroom looking very hot. Nate smiled at her, his gorgeous, irresistable smile, and Blair smiled back.

"So what are we going to do now that we are on fucking summer vacation?" Nate exclaimed, jumping up and down on her bed, casuing Blair to start bouncing herself, and errupting into laughter. Blair grabbed Nate around his knees, making him fall down on top of her. They both lay there, looking at eachother, breathing eachother in. Nate burried his face into Blairs hair, which smelled like coconut. He could eat her right up, she smelled so damn good. He slowly brushed her hair away and nuzzled his face into her warm neck, her skin smelt like vanilla, warm and inviting. Without really thinking, he slowly pressed his lips against her neck.

Blair though she was dreaming. Nate was kissing her. Her Natie. She smiled nervously at him as he pulled away from her neck, and moved his lips up to meet hers, brushing against hers ever so lightly. Nate started kissing her more deeply as she responded to his initial kiss. He slowly slid his hand up her shirt and his fingers running against her bare skin made Blair shiver. She reached up and pulled his hand down, and pulled away from his kiss.

"Nate. Natie..." she whispered, biting her lip. He smiled down at her sweetly, making her feel safe.

"What is it Blair?" he asked, kissing her nose.

"I like kissing you. I want to kiss you more. But you know I'm not ready to do anything more than that right now..right?"

Nate examined her face, considering what she just said. He never thought he'd ever be kissing Blair, but it was surprisingly comfortable. It was fun, and he lips tasted good, he didn't want to stop kissing her. He didn't want her to think he was her boyfriend either. I mean, they were just friends. Friends who kissed. Maybe if he waited a bit and was really sweet to her along the way, he could get her to change her mind about having sex with him. Nate was done being a sixteen year old virgin.

"Alright, we'll just kiss" he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear and pressing his lips against hers.


End file.
